Heights Of Passion
by Mekou
Summary: A fic written for a challenge I was given details inside . Albus and Gellert have a little fun in the water. Yaoi, PWP, Lame Use Of Magical Candy...


**Title:** Heights Of Passion  
**Series:** Harry Potter/Role-play  
**Warnings:** Buttsex, OOCness, lame sue of magical candy, etc, etc.  
**Characters:** Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore  
**Pairings:** Albus/Gellert  
**Challenge:** Must be very smutty and include any kind of magical candy from the HP universe of my choosing, and also include spanking.  
**Disclaimer!:** This fanverse doesn't belong to me. I don't claim ownership of it.  
**Author's Ramble:** Oh, what a challenge indeed. Forgive me that's so OOC. I have not read any of the books and base their personalities on what I've heard and how my girlfriend and I RP them. It's also quite terrible, but I'm just a harsh critic of my own work. I'm aware of the lack of mention of lube and condoms, but they're magical. I'm sure they have other ways and I'm too lazy/rushed to explain it. XD

--

The two secret lovers, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, sat in peace out in a field near Godric's Hollow. It was rare that they could enjoy such quiet time together

"What are those?" Albus pointed to the package of candy that Gellert was holding.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." He replied. "I hear that they make you float off the ground while you're eating them."

"Oh?" The red-haired man's lips curled into a devious smile. One could never say his thoughts were always pure and virtuous. Magical candy was always something fun to play with.

Gellert also grinned widely . He knew his friend all too well and they both had very naughty thoughts even with the most innocent of things.

--

Mouths roamed over skin illuminated in the moonlight, tasting sweat and adding on extra moisture to various body parts. Fingers entwined together, and when they weren't they were touching, feeling, groping, getting all they could get.

Neither of them were exhibitionists, but the thrill of sex under the stars was very erotic. It was the middle of the night and they were in the middle of a field far from the ears of the townsfolk. It wasn't going to be about love that night. It was going to be about raw passion and lust.

"Gellert..." Albus gasped as teeth clamped over a nipple, biting softly. "I don't want to wait."

"Anything you wish." Gellert replied, his tongue and gingers still toying with the rosy nipples for a few seconds before he pulled himself away. "Just allow me to retrieve something first." The redhead nodded and watched Gellert return to the pile of their discarded clothing.

As the blonde was bent over and rummaging through his belongings Albus stared at his lover's ass, watching as it swayed and bobbed with Gellert's every move. It was like a target. And so, not being able to resist, Albus walked up casually, recoiled his arm, and struck Gellert's bottom with a hard slap.

"Ow!" The blonde squealed. and frowned. "That fucking hurt!"

"I'm sorry." Albus tried not to giggle. "It was just too tempting with you bent over like that."

"Still, it really fucking hurt." He narrowed his eyes, looking very angry. The red-haired man felt guilty now.

"I'm sorry..." He said more sincerely.

".....Do it again." The blonde whispered into Albus's ear, giving his bottom a grope.

"What?"

"You heard me. Do it again." He repeated and turned his body to put his ass in display once more.

At first Albus was reluctant, as the first strike was more just playfulness, but he couldn't deny his lover anything that he wanted. He pulled Gellert against him, their fronts together, and claimed his mouth in a forceful kiss. He then moved his lover's body to a better position and before he lost his nerve his palm came down with a slap. Gellert moaned loudly, urging him to continue.

And continue he did. With every slap, Gellert would moan and become more aroused, thus arousing Albus even more. Yes, it was an erotic and passionate night.

"Please, no more. I can't stand waiting." Gellert said with a shaky gasp. His rear was sore and tender, but he was more turned on that he ever thought possible. He pulled away once more and rummaged through the clothing crumpled on the ground. He pulled out the small candy that had started the whole passionate encounter. Well, it would have occurred regardless, but an excuse for romping is always welcome.

"I don't know what you have in mind with those" Albus rolled his eyes, but accepted a piece candy, in more than one sense as the blonde was kneeling down on all fours, beckoning for the redhead to give him the fuck of a lifetime.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Came the reply.

Albus knelt, his fingers caressing the reddened flesh gently and pulling the cheeks apart. While one hand snuck through the other man's spread legs to fondle the hard erection, the other was being sucked on, to lavish it with wet saliva.

Gellert rested his forehead on the ground, a moan escaping his lips. The hand on his cock pulled, a finger spreading the pre-cum around the head. The hand left and he whimpered at the loss, until he felt a finger press into his tight hole. It slipped in an out, and was quickly joined by extra fingers. They pushed in and pulled out, breathy gasps escaping from Gellert's lips.

Albus began kissing up his back, keeping his fingers inside, and made hi way up to his lover's neck. He flicked his tongue, tickling the fresh there, pausing to tease the blonde every time he shivered.

"Are you ready?" The redhead asked. He received a moan and a nod in reply.

He removed his fingers, satisfied that he had prepared Gellert enough that it wouldn't be too painful, and knelt behind him. He pushed in gentle at first, but Gellert pushed himself back forcefully. Both men moaned, though the blonde's was of a different sort.

"Fuck me hard." He demanded and was moving himself, not wanting to wait for Albus to get started.

"As you wish." Albus whispered. His fingers grasped onto the blonde's hip tightly. His hips thrusted forward forcefully. His pace change from slow and hard, to fast and shallow.

Gellert allowed himself to be as loud as he wanted. Between moans and curses he also whispered word of love, praise, and motivation. His own hand slipped between his legs to pump his cock, as it seem to be begging for attention.

"Ah, yes." He moaned. "Please, faster.....harder!"

And it was so. He was constantly being pushed forward with a great force, again and a again without mercy. He loved it. He loved when they had sex, fucked, made love or whatever they felt like calling it at the time.

He was getting close, and it was time to experiment with the candy. He reached for his own and popped it in his mouth, being careful not to chew it just yet. Albus, taking the cue, did the same. Though he would rather just fuck without silly experimentations.

"Chew it." Gellert growled as he was being pounded. Albus started at him, dumbfounded over the animalistic tone in his voice.

"What?"

"I said chew!" The blonde nearly snarled, his orgasm close and about to rip through him in mere moments. Albus began to chew as commanded, as did Gellert, and right as they were on the verge of their orgasms the redhead realized they were floating a few inches off the ground.

Gellert howled in ecstasy as his cock spurted white streams of cum onto his hand and pooling on the ground below. Albus came also, filling the blonde's insides with his hot semen. As they fell figuratively from their height of passion, they also crashed literally back onto solid ground with a small thud. They laid their, Gellert flat on his stomach, Albus still inside of him on his back, both panting heavily and revelling in the semi-uncomfortable afterglow.

Finally Albus pulled out, kissing the blonde's neck again softly.

"You alright, love?" He asked.

Yes, I'm alright." Gellert sat up and ran his fingers through his curly locks. He was covered in dirt, sweat, and semen. Just like they other night, he mused.

"What was the point of that?" Albus laughed, grabbing his shirt and wiping his face. "I never thought it would be hard to have sex and chew gum at the same time."

"It was you that grinned first." Gellert replied. "I only follow in your obvious train of dirty thoughts." The redhead merely rolled his eyes and sighed as the blonde's head rested against his shoulder.

"We are such a mess. We should head back for a nice shower." He said aloud.

"There's a lake nearby and still several hours until morning."

Albus grinned. The water was another fun thing to play with.

--

The End.


End file.
